Lusting for Love
by drag-eart
Summary: What happens when two souls use each other to block out their pain without realizing that maybe it meant something more. NaruAnko. Cowritten with GrimMalice.


**Words of Grim:** Hey guys/girls. I'm sure most of you already know drag-eart but I would like to say that I feel very privileged to get the opportunity to work with a fellow writer whose work I hold in such high esteem alongside my own. I hope together we can capture the essence in this work that all writer's hope to achieve: Greatness, without too many spelling/grammar errors haha. Also If you haven't checked it out already I invite you to take a gander at my fanfic AIS (Alone I Suffer) and tell me what you think, I know I have a lot more work to go and appreciate the feedback. But enough of my crummy-syllabus sounding banter; I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as it has been planning it out (Many-a-night tossing back and forth ideas at like 4-6 in the morning haha).

Drag-eart and I also have AIM so if you just wanna talk fanfic or discuss other ideas for fics I speak for both of us in saying that we would be down with it. Drag-eart's S/N is WarCry657 and mine is Nsane Panda through AIM.

**Words of Drag:** Well this story has finally been posted. I'm honored as well to work with my friend here Malice. On a side note I hope you get to read CITD(Crying in the Dark). And a new story I will post soon called Son of the Sannin. Until then. Hope you enjoy our fic. Review

Lusting For Love

By: GrimMalice and Drag-eart

**Chapter 1**_: Silent Pleas_

The pale moonlight showered the room as it roamed over the occupants that lay naked among the sheets. The light fell heavenly on the woman that lay sleeping, making her body glow in the shadows of night as it basked upon her relatively unblemished porcelain skin in an ethereal luminescence. The young woman turned slightly letting her hair loosen even more from the recent foreplay, having it laid plastered and disarrayed on her pillow. Her breathing was light, peaceful, and at times a light purring sound emitted from the young woman as her endorphins coursed though her body. She turned lazily, her arms moving gracefully beside her, while reaching and searching for the warmth for the man beside her. The man that lay next to her quickly stood up as she stared drowsily after him while he began his trek towards the bathroom that was across the hall. The man washed his face when he heard the rustling in the bed knowing now that the woman had awoken. He shook his head drying his face with towel and looked up abruptly.

He entered the room smiling, "I'm off then" replied the shadow of a figure. "I've wasted enough time here."

Watching her he couldn't help let his eyes gaze fall upon her milky white thighs that gleamed beautifully in the moonlight. The shape of her voluptuous bottom rose, the arch of her back raising herself slowly, how her muscles and movement was smooth and agonizingly tempting. Her skin wasn't flawless on the contrary her skin was marred covered in scars that made her even more attractive and desirable in a ninja's eyes. His desire to take her again screamed into his being, but he was spent as it is. His breath hitched for a moment when she rose spreading her legs accidentally to pull the sheets over her frame.

"Is that so huh? " she asked teasingly, brushing her long wavy cascading hair that covered breasts a moment ago away from her face, while using the other glide from holding the sheets rising, sliding, and placing a slender arm that was now draped across her round full breasts. "Don't you want another taste of me?"

The man in question couldn't help but shudder, every movement her angelic body made seemed to further entice his wavering resolve which was something very dangerous. He didn't forget in the least who this woman was that was lying naked under the sheets, curling her lips into that sadistic smile towards him. He steeled himself and answered.

"I've had my fill." he replied coldly, which for a moment it seemed the woman's visage changed into a hurt expression but was quickly covered again with a sly smile. He began his search for the scattered clothes which were proving to be difficult to find. The shadow of a man walked briskly to and fro, putting on his shirt and jounin vest that carried his supplies as he stretched lazily, tiredly latching on his forearm guards. The said woman was watching him intently, scrutinizing him, beckoning him to come to her with her mesmerizing gaze; however the man ignored her pleas that were said through her eyes. The silhouetted figure, which the moon refused to laminate with its essence, stopped in his futile search and turned. He gazed at her and she smiled mockingly towards him. The man's leer became more intense as time passed on, while the woman in reality was masking the hurt she was feeling at the moment. In attempt to change the atmosphere between their gaze she lifted her arms towards him.

"Come on, stay the night, it's not as if you're expected today" she smiled slightly, waving towards her lifting the sheets slightly for him to enter. "The sun is going to rise in a few hours. Rest here, and then you can make your report and go home to _them_." The venom when she referred to his precious people didn't go unnoticed by the jounin being addressed.

"Please…stay with me."

He turned his head slightly trying to see any hint of misleading and deception, but it surprised him that she was sincere in her request. The man in shadows walked towards her, she was smiling and trying to hide the giddiness and happiness she was feeling. But her smile faltered when he lowered himself on his knees, on the bed as the fleeting light revealed his hidden visage from her as she smiled warmly to the towering figure over her frame. Her breath hitched when he extended an arm tracing his index finger across her beautiful face making it slide slowly down her neck, moving delicately over her bosom, and traced appreciatively on her hip, moving circles along her pelvic area, earning him a few moans in the process. He gently, carefully cupped her face in his large hands, he brushed back a couple of purple-stray hairs that had fallen gracefully from atop her head and fell across her face, it gave her the sense and look of majestic beauty long forbidden from touch, but was granted for him alone.

"Damn it woman, do you know how much I want to take you here?" he looked in her ebony colored eyes for a moment. The man could feel his arousal already fighting the confinements that his boxers were holding him. He couldn't help but want to ravage her here, as his breath grew heavier. Her puffy bottom lip disappeared behind her upper labia.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She questioned as both of their eyes locked and stared, the tension mounting into higher proportions. The heat she radiated was intense and tempting he turned away from her. He let out a ragged sigh and lifted himself off the bed. She stared questioningly towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Where are my pants?" he responded almost as if ignoring the question. Having made his decision he continued his quest for his last article of missing clothing with greater desire as he no longer had use for the women. He found them on the ceiling fan which explained why they had avoided his grasp for so long. As he pulled them to his waist he noticed she had risen from the bed, wrapped tightly in her sheets as she glided towards him. He just finished buckling his belt when he she appeared before him, her eyes boaring into his as if trying to discern the truth of things.

"What's with that look?" he whispered as he stared quizzically at her features. She kept her features schooled but inwardly tried to prepare for where this conversation was going.

"Every time we do this you just up and leave after you're finished fucking me. Why don't you ever want to stay with me?" she asked sternly although her voice betrayed her as it wavered. He looked at her with a shocked expression as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What does it matter? This is just for fun right? That's what you told me when I mentioned I was married" she winced at hearing the "M" word but kept it as subtle as possible. His eyes suddenly shifted to confusion as he realized something.

"What do you think this is?"

Her eyes couldn't hide the hurt any longer as she realized how one sided this may have been. She tried hard to find out what to say but kept coming up with blanks now that the she was on the spot.

"Do you think I love you?"

The very words she was trying to figure out to ask him hit her hard like a ton of kunai flying at her body. She felt her heart begin to race as it all registered. She dared not look into his eyes so as not to reveal how much he had affected her. His hand reached out cupping her chin bringing her gaze back to his.

"I have fun in the time we spend together….but that's all this is…..fun" he said sternly.

"I mean really, did you think I would give up my wife and future baby for you?"

SLAPPPPP!!!!

The man grabbed the rising welt on his chin as he looked bewildered at the tear streaked face women before him. She held the sheets tighter to her form as she walked passed him and opened her front door pointing outside. He watched her stride angrily to the exit and realized he had just lost his "fuck-buddy" as he liked to call the woman he slept with since his wife was far along in her pregnancy and refused.

"Go."

"Anko…you don't have to be so childi-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Said man let out a sigh as he walked towards her tense figure. Before stepping over the door's threshold he stopped and turned to her one last time, smiling at her almost as if snarling like some beast.

After his last look at his ex-mistress, he left the apartment closing the door quietly behind him. She didn't let herself open to many people since the stigma of being the snake sannin's old apprentice, and now was just another cruel reminder of how many of the villagers still viewed her. She leaned back into the door as she slid down it, tears falling freely as her barriers finally crashed down around her. And there she wept until the sun poured into her den, reminding her she needed to see the Hokage that morning


End file.
